That Summer
by kcje19
Summary: Annabeth's life was never perfect. She had no real family, nor did she ever have real friends. She's learned to be independent without relying on anything or anyone. After 16 years, Annabeth is used to this lifestyle, content with it in every way. When her mother sends her to her father for the Summer, though, her eyes are open to a new range of possibilities, including love.
1. Prologue

**Helloo ! **

**This is my first fanfiction.  
I made a New Years' Resolution to write at least once a week for the entire year, so I thought Fanfiction would help me achieve that.  
I'm always looking for new ways to improve, so if you could offer any advice for anything, please please pleaseee!  
**

**Anyways, enjoy this super short prologue; I promise the chapters will be much longer. **

* * *

It was the summer of 1998 when I met him.

Dark black hair. Gorgeous, swirling green eyes. Mischievous grin. That perfect face. They all just added up to him.

Him.

Every morning and every night of that summer has his name written all over them. Almost everywhere I was, he was right there beside me. Those countless nights spent talking, those beautiful days in the water, that special look meant only for me. He stood tall when everything else in my life was crumbling down. He was there for me.

And that's why I fell in love with him.

On the other hand, nothing good ever lasts, especially that wonderful feeling of love. My whole life is a game show for disappointment. I thought by 18 years, I'd learn not to get my hopes up every time something promising shows up. But I can't help it. I'm young, this is usually what I do.

I am who I am. And he loved me for me.

Thank you, Percy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (: **


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back again! **

**Ohmygoodness. I'm so happy that I have reviews and views and favourites and asdlkjsdkjfh. You guys probably just made my week.  
**

** I made a little mistake with Annabeth's age. The prologue says 18 but the summary says 16. She is actually 16. LOL. Just to clear it up before anything gets complicated.  
Percabeth won't be happening for the first few chapters unfornately. So bear with me for now, but I gotta develop this further.  
**

**thanks for reading and i hope you guys like it (:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

Sniffing the brisk air, I turned on my heel and tugged on the rough, blue leash. Aero gave a small whimper but obliged, stepping back in step with me. I smiled at the little ball of white fur.

If Aero could talk, I'd be in deep trouble by now. He knows all my secrets ever since I received him as a baby dog 2 years ago. Aero has been with me throughout everything, the ups and the downs. He has seen my cry my eyes out, dance when I'm home alone, trip over my own feet, kiss my first boyfriend, and all my family drama. He's my best friend, and I really wouldn't be able to live without him.

I got up every morning at six to walk around the Point Grey neighborhood of beautiful San Fransisco. Now that school was out, I had taken Aero with me for these walks. He loved them. He'd pick up every little stick he'd see, and point out every worm he found, too. Aero loved water. He'd jumped and twirl and roll and beg me to take him to the park pond. Because of this, our walks took longer than usual.

I picked up my pace. I wanted to get back to the peace of my home, maybe go for a shower then hold a movie marathon for myself in my room. Having no plans for the summer really has its perks. I could be spontaneous, and do anything I want, any time I want. Three days into the break and I can already say that having no plans is definitely better than summer school.

Eventually, I reached the familiar red door that served as an entrance to the 3 story Victorian house. I reached for the spare key underneath the welcome mat as Aero watched me, wagging his white tail. I shook my hair out of my face as I stepped into the threshold, pulling on the leash again. I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, but jumped slightly at the sight of a figure near the fridge.

My mother stood there, with a phone held up to her ear and her other hand covering her mouth slightly. She spoke softly, in a voice I've never heard from her before. When she heard me start, she whipped back around and quickly said good-bye to whoever was on the phone, fumbling with the end button. Aero pulled the leash off my hand and headed towards his bed. I watched as my mother's eyes returned to her usual hard gray.

"Why aren't you at work?" I was puzzled. I leave for my walk at six and she leaves for work at seven. We're not supposed to see each other in the morning.

She coughed, her facial expression dropped for that second. "I decided to take today off. I'm a little bit sick."

"Oh," I replied. I didn't know what to say. My mother was a manager for an architecture firm, so she worked tirelessly night and day, earning more than enough for a big house that was not necessary and fancy dinners that she did not go to.

She cleared her throat again. "Anyways, I was thinking that you could visit you father for the summer. You haven't seen him in a few years already and he just got a beautiful new house in New York. There's plenty of room. Besides, I think I need a break, too. I'm planning another trip with some friends, and there's not going to be anyone home for a while."

So that's what this is about. Dad was just a back-up plan for me, since I wasn't possibly good enough to tag along with my perfect mother. I'm not supposed to go anywhere near her perfect little secluded life. She had a large group of friends, a handful of men on her tail, a steady job, and everything else a middle-aged, single woman could ask for. With the exception of a daughter and an ex-husband, mom really did have a perfect life.

Dad had divorced her, though. I really don't remember clearly why, or what happened, since I was only three, but mom has told me stories about it. Dad left because he wasn't ready to give up work to be a father. I don't see why my mom obtained custody, because it looked like she wasn't ready either.

I managed to clear my head for a minute, but the thoughts still raced through. "Alright, when am I going to leave then?"

My mom stared at me. Gray eyes on gray. For a second, I thought I saw my own feelings in hers. The hurt and bitterness in my heart was reflected onto my own mother's eyes.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Placing my last bag on top of my suitcase, I sighed.

"Annabeth!" called my mother.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied from my room.

I took a look around to see if I was missing anything. The green walls contrasted with all of my white furniture. A large glass bookcase sat beside the queen bed with green and grey sheets on top. In the corner sat a desk, still covered with loose paper and cluttered books from the school year. My closet had almost been emptied out; most of my clothes sat neatly in the large maroon suitcase on the floor.

I snapped my eyes to the drawer beside my bed. I had almost forgotten my owl necklace that my parents gave me many years ago, when they both attended my birthday. It was my most prized possession; I only took it off when I slept, or when I showered.

Quickly snapping the clasp behind my neck, I hurriedly grabbed my three bags and lugged them down the stairs. My mom stood at the front door, holding onto Aero's kennel. My mom agreed to let me bring him along. Honestly, I don't think I would even go if I couldn't take him.

"Let's go," my mom said.

The ride to the airport was silent. I assumed we both had a lot to think about, but no words would even come out.

We went through the checks at the airport swiftly and quietly. Before long, we stood at the terminal. My mother looked troubled as I took Aero from her.

She took a deep breath, and fixed a hard gaze on me. "Alright. Remember you have to help your dad with the chores, no matter what. Wash the dishes, vacuum the house, and you have to take care of Aero by yourself, do you understand? He is now completely your responsibility. You father doesn't need another _two_ mouths to feed. Cook them all breakfast, help them with dinner, do your own laundry, and be responsible." She paused. "Now, I know how irritated you get with the twins and Susan sometimes, but you have to ignore that and just try to get along, okay?"

That's when I got confused. I never told her about my problems with Susan, my step-mom.

Mom's gaze softened. "I know I've neglected you sometimes, and I am sorry. I honestly just need some time to myself right now, though. You'll understand some day. Have a safe flight, and say hi to your dad for me. I know how much you love spending time with him."

"I love you," she smiled.

I was basically speechless. So many thoughts and so many words all jumbled up in my brain were trying to fight their way out of my mouth. Years and years of incorrect assumptions of my mother, and she knew all this time. Despite this, I chose to speak the most important words at the moment.

"I love you, too."

My mom hugged me, smiled and walked away.

She looked back, though.


	3. Chapter 2

I tapped my foot nervously and wrung my hands out as I waited for my luggage to appear.

Seeing my Dad for the first time in five years was a little bit nerve-wracking for me. Add the words my mother spoke to me with and I'm basically a wreck.

I had spent almost all of the seven hour flight figuring out what my mom meant. I couldn't remember the last time she had spoke to me in such a motherly, loving way. I don't even know how she could've known my thoughts.

I guess, since she is THE Athena Chase, graduate of high school at age 16.

I spotted my suitcase landed with a distinct "thump!" onto the conveyor belt. I started walking towards it, but just as I reached out, a male hand grabbed it under my nose.

"Hey!" I called. I can't really tolerate anything. "What are you doing?"

The man turned around, showing twinkling brown eyes and greying hair at the crown of his head.

"Dad," I whispered loudly. "You're not supposed to even be in here."

"That's why you should stop talking and just get out of here," he replied, giving me a brief wink.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile as I followed his footsteps toward the exit. I felt like a little kid again, following my Dad out of a candy shop.

He still had that timeless charm Mom always described him with. He wore a crisp white dress shirt and a soft worn jacket over it. His pants looked as if it had seen better days, but it still fit his legs like they were made for him. I think he was even wearing the same shoes I swore he wore five years ago.

It was amazing how much my Dad could defy time.

I shoved my luggage into the back and stepped into the silver mini-van. My Dad started the engine and immediately changed the radio to my favourite station. He knew me too well. I grinned. I was pretty happy at that moment just hanging out with my dad, leaning back on my chair and singing along to these songs. I felt blissful.

It ended too quickly for me, when my dad pulled into a foreign driveway in front of a large maroon house. I saw a toy car outside on the bright green lawn.

Every feeling of happiness was suddenly filled with dread.

Knowing that Susan and the twins were only a couple meters away from me was horrible. I didn't know how to act around them, resulting in so many uncomfortable and ugly situations. I really just don't want the repeats of five years ago.

"Hey Dad. The day's still young, you know? So can I go explore for a bit before coming home?" I asked, nervously, trying to hide the main reason I'm avoiding the house.

My dad nodded. "Yeah, 'course, pumpkin. Just wait, I got some things for you." He pulled out a small cloth purse, with beautiful embroidery on it. "I bought this bag for you. You'll find some money and spare keys in there." Flashing me a smile, he got out of the car. "Have fun, but don't be late for dinner."

* * *

I walked swiftly on the cracked gray sidewalk. It was a quiet neighborhood, but dogs were not unnatural here. The irony.

As soon as I saw the Starbucks, I smelt it. The fresh smell of coffee beans wafted from the tiny shop. I grinned. Coffee was my drug.

Stepping inside, I was immediately hit with the thought of how small the place was. There was only 3 tables and a booth to one side; only 1 table was taken. The cashiers looked utterly spent; their heads lolling to one side, their eyes staring off into space. They looked fairly young, though, around my age.

The cashier with curly brown hair perked up as I walked in. "H-hey there! What can I g-get you today?"

"Um, a tall caramel frappe, please," I said to him, staring strangely.

"Alright, no problem," he said, as he stumbled off to prepare her drink.

The other cashier who watched us grumbled under her breath.

I flashed her a look. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I made a small comment on how stupid my co-worker is."

"The coffee must really get to his head sometimes, huh?" I replied.

She laughed, "You're new here, aren't you? I'm pretty sure I would've recognized you if you weren't. I'm Thalia."

"Annabeth," I said.

At that moment, the other worker came stumbling back to the counter, but tripped at the last moment. The caramel, cream and coffee splattered all over my jacket.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," the unnamed squeaked.

"This idiot is Grover. I'm so sorry about that," Thalia winced. "Grover, get her another coffee now! It's on the house."

"Actually, I think I'm okay," I said. Honestly, it wasn't a big deal to me. The jacket was old and worn, and all I wanted to do was go home now.

"Alright," Thalia said, uncertainly. "But come back tomorrow if you have no plans. We'll make it up to you then?"

I couldn't ignore the hopeful lights in both sets of eyes. I agreed. I'll take anyone who would actually be willing to put up with me again.

"I'll be back then," I replied.

* * *

**Omagulay. I can't believe how long it's been already. I think I might have broke my New Years' Resolution to write once a week. But between midterm exams and homework, I really couldn't find time.**

**I'm really sorry for this chapter. The story seems to move so slow, and I think I'm about to fast forward a bit. I thought Grover was a little OOC, but I like him like that (: Anyways, I just wanted her to meet 2 characters for now. Percy's coming in soon, so keep reading ! **

**I would really like encouragment, please. c:  
**

**so review?  
**


End file.
